Left 4 Dead Nueva Vida
by TheGarci
Summary: Este es un fanfic situado un mes después de que los supervivientes escaparan de la basa militar(pero Bill no ha muerto no se han encontrado con los supervivientes de L4D2 y no están en una isla)Aquí están luchando contra los militares y contra los bandidos hasta que un fallo les hace ver que estaban equivocados(la portada tiene más sentido cuando haga más capítulos)
1. Capitulo 1

_**CAPITULO 1:EL ACCIDENTE**_

 _ **(Arreglado y con algunas cosas mas)**_

Lo peor del apocalipsis no fue los zombies,no del todo, fue la gente que aun estaba viva,los militares y los bandidos en concreto. Tras huir de la base militar los supervivientes no tuvieron un respiro por parte de los militares,los perseguían día y noche para encerrarlos o matarlos. Ya había pasado un mes y todavía seguían teniendo problemas con ellos. Estaban corriendo o mas bien huyendo de los militares por el bosque cuando encontraron una furgoneta "¡A la furgoneta, rápido!" ordenó subieron a la furgoneta, Francis conducía y los otros estaban en la parte de atrás disparando contra los militares ya que también tenían coches "¿Es que no tienen nada mejor que hacer"dijo Francis "Cállate y conduce a menos que quieras para y preguntárselo"ordeno Bill "Me quedan pocos cargadores"dijo Louis "A mi también"dijo Zoey "Francis pierdelos" "Tu intenta perder a los militares con esta furgoneta"poco después un tank apareció y fue directo a embestirles "Francis cuidado"avisó Louis pero Francis no pudo hacer nada y el tank le embistió. La furgoneta fue dando vueltas de campana por la ladera que estaba al lado de la carretera y siguió rodando hasta chocar contra un árbol luego todo se volvió negro.

Bill fue el primero en despertarse y fue sacando a los demás. Poco después todos se despertaron "¿Que a pasado?"preguntó Francis "Un tank nos embistió y caímos colina abajo"respondió Bill "¿Ahora que?"preguntó Zoey "El tank les mantendrá ocupados un rato así que aprovecharemos para largamos de aquí,hay que encontrar un refugio donde curarnos"ordeno Bill. Todos se levantaron pero Louis no podía levantarse por culpa de su pierna,hace un mes que una witch lo hirió en la pierna,consiguió coser la herida pero le a estado dando problemas desde entonces y las constantes carreras para escapar de los militares no ayudaba "Vamos,aun hay que andar un rato"le dijo Zoey "Pues que bien"respondo Louis con humor y Zoey le extendió su mano para ayudarle a levantarse "Gracias" "Sin problema" "¿Louis puedes andar?"peguntó Bill "Si pero iré algo mas lento" "Vale,no te fuerces" entonces todos comenzaron a andar hasta que que llagaron a una casa y decidieron refugiarse. Después de comprobar de que la casa era segura empezaron a hacer un plan "Vale hemos encontrado ropa,comida y un poco de munición así que lo mejor sera cambiarnos,comer y descansar mañana hablaremos de a donde vamos"todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Unos minutos después ya se habían cambiado de ropa,Bill llevaba una camiseta y pantalones marrones y su chaqueta y boina militar. Francis llevaba una camiseta de tirantes azul,unos vaqueros algo mas oscuros que los suyos y su chaqueta de motorista. Zoey llevaba una camiseta de manga larga azul,un chándal marrón y su chaqueta. Y Louis llevaba una camisa algo mas oscura que la suya y un chándal negro. Todos estaban comiendo latas que encontraron en la casa cuando escucharon una radio "¿Hola?"dijo la voz de la radio que era de un hombre. Todos se acercaron la radio pero fue Bill el que la cogió "¿Hola?" "Gracias a Dios, por fin encontramos a alguien vivo"dijo el hombre de la radio "¿Quien eres?" preguntó poco después "¿Quien lo pregunta?" "Vale. Mi nombre es Albert y soy el encargado de la radio. Te toca" "Soy Bill" "¿Y que mas?"Bill miró a su grupo y todos asintieron "Soy el líder de un pequeño grupo de cuatro personas" "¿Estáis con los militares?" "No¿por que?" "Porque hemos tenido nuestros encuentros con ellos" "Nosotros también" "Vale voy a ir al grano,somos un grupo bastante numeroso que recluta a gente para que luche con nosotros contra los militares y los bandidos" "¿Bandidos?"preguntó Bill,hasta ahora solo habían visto a los militares pero no sabían nada de los bandidos "Si,son unos cabrones que viven en el bosque y lo único que hacen es robar y matar" "Es bueno saberlo" "¿Que decís os unís con nosotros?el refugio esta muy bien defendido y tenemos mucha comida y suministros médicos" "Suena bien pero¿cual es el truco?" "Que si venís luchareis con nosotros,es lo único que pedimos¿hay trato?"Bill volvió a mirar a su grupo y todos asintieron menos Louis que solo se encogió de hombros "Hay trato¿donde nos reunimos?" "¿Donde estáis?" "En una casa a un kilómetro de la carretera del bosque" "¿Tenéis un mapa?" "Si"entonces Francis sacó el mapa que encontraron "¿Estáis cerca del río?" "Si, estamos al este del río" "Vale¿veis la colina a unos dos kilómetros de vuestra posición?" "Si" "Vale pues mañana os avisare por radio para deciros cuando ir a esa zona,allí habrá un camión que os llevará al refugio" "Recibido" "Suerte"entonces el hombre dejó la radio y Bill hizo lo mismo "Vale ya habéis oído,mañana habrá que andar un buen rato así que descansar"todos fueron a diferentes zonas de la casa para ir a dormir pero Louis no podía,no estaba muy convencido con la idea. Después de un rato sacó un colgante con un anillo y recordó lo que ocurrió.

 _"Luke aguanta un poco te vas a poner bien"dijo Louis a Luke "No lo se Louis" "Si,te vas a recuperar solo deja que piense como sacarte de ahí"tras la explosión uno de los escombros cayó encima de Luke y no podía salir "Es inútil Louis,no hay manera de que salga de aquí" "No,no digas eso,mira vamos a-" "No. Quiero que te largues de aquí y que cojas esto"entonces Luke le dio un colgante con un anillo "Era de mi mujer y siempre me a dado suerte"dijo mientras se lo daba "Quiero que te lo quedes y que me prometas una cosa" "¿El que_?" " _Que pase lo que pase,ocurra lo que ocurra jamas perderás la esperanza" "Te lo prometo" "Ahora lárgate de aquí" "No te voy a abandonar" "Si no te vas,los dos quedaremos atrapados y no quiero que mueras por mi"Louis se lo pensó un poco "Vale,tu ganas" "Encuentra a Samanta,eres su única esperanza"entonces Louis se fue corriendo y cuando salió del edificio este se derrumbó "Juro que la encontraré.Lo juro"dijo mientras apretaba el collar._

"¿Que hago Luke?"pregunto para si mismo mientras miraba el collar. Tenía que encontrar a Samanta,pero no sabía donde estaba. Entonces Zoey entró en la habitación y Louis guardo el collar "¿Como estas?"pregunto Zoey "Bien¿tu?" "Bien¿Por que no estás de acuerdo con el plan" "¿Que?" "Cuando Bill nos miró para ver si estábamos de acuerdo con el plan tu no lo estabas¿por qué?" "Porque se que algo nunca es tan fácil,aquí hay gato encerrado"mintió "Puede,pero es la mejor opción que tenemos" "Ya lo se" "Y es mejor que estemos todos de acuerdo en esto,a mi también me resulta un poco extraño pero si hay una oportunidad de acabar la pelea contra los militares hay que aprovecharla" "Si,tienes razón,pero aquí hay algo raro" "Lo se" "Bueno de todos modos Bill ya a tomado una decisión y no voy a hacerle cambiar de opinión así que tendré que aceptarlo"Zoey se rió entre dientes "Es mejor eso a que no estemos juntos en esto" "Si" "Bueno te dejo descansar,mañana sera un día duro"entonces Zoey salió de la habitación y Louis intentó dormir,aunque le costó al final lo consiguió.

 _ **He resubido los tres capítulos ya que estaban un poco bastante mal. Si esto tiene apoyo lo seguiré subiendo.**_


	2. Capitulo 2

_**CAPITULO 2:LA RESPONSABILIDAD**_

 _ **(Arreglado)**_

Después de varias horas amaneció. Bill era el único despierto. Estaba junto a la radio esperando a que Albert les diera la señal. Pasó una hora hasta que volvió a llamar "Bill¿está ahí?" "Si estoy aquí"dijo cogiendo la radio "Vale,mejor que vayáis yendo ya a la colina,el camión acaba de salir" "Recibido,estamos de camino" "Vale"Bill fue avisando a los demás para partir "¿Todo listo?"preguntó. Todos asintieron "Louis vamos a andar durante bastante tiempo¿podrás aguantar?" "Si,sin problema" "De acuerdo entonces"todos salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a la colina. Fue un viaje agotador ya que hacía bastante calor. Durante todo el viaje Louis no podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo que le pasó a Luke. Le conoció cuando todo esto empezó,había perdido a su esposa y estaba buscando a su hermana ya que ella tenia dos hijos menores,el mayor de 6 y la menor de 4. Le contó que el marido de su hermana era un borracho y siempre les pegaba. Cuando la menor cumplió 2 años el padre se fue y dejó a su hermana,que se llamaba Samanta,cuidarlos sola. Cuando el mayor,Mat,tenía 5 años y la menor,Lisa,tenia 3 años el volvió y los maltrató durante un año y se volvió a ir. Una semana después empezó esto. Luke le había ensañado una foto de Samanta y desde que murió ha estado buscándola pero no le dijo nada al grupo,pensó que esto era responsabilidad suya,ya que Luke murió por él, cuando llegaran al coche preguntaría si Samanta esta en el refugio,sino estaba se iría a buscarla.

Habían llegado a la colina y podían ver el coche encima de la colina. En realidad eran dos coches,uno era un furgón militar y el otro era un todo terreno "Animo cadetes. Casi hemos llegado"todos estaban felices por llegar menos Louis "Anímate Louis,ya no tendrás que andar tanto"le dijo Zoey con humor,pero se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal al ver que Louis ni siquiera sonrió "¿En que piensas?"pero Louis estaba sumido en sus pensamientos "Louis" "¿Eh?a perdona,no te preocupes" "¿Seguro?" "Si,tranquila no es nada"Louis estaba preocupado,si Samanta no estaba allí se iría y no sabía como contárselo al grupo.

Cuando estaban empezando a subir la colina escucharon varios gruñidos y sabían lo que eso significaba "Mierda"dijo Francis "Habrá que luchar un poco mas. Francis y Zoey cubrir el frente,Louis y yo cubrimos por atrás"todos se pusieron en sus posiciones y siguieron subiendo sin romper la formación. Los zombies no tardaron en aparecer y,con ayuda de los hombres que estaban en la colina,empezaron combatir a los zombies. Todo iba bien hasta que Louis notó un dolor en su pierna y empezó a disminuir la velocidad. Bill se dio cuenta pero si se paraba todos estarían en peligro así que cubrió a Louis como pudo. Poco a poco Louis se fue alejando mas del grupo. Se dio cuenta de que los zombies venían por su derecha y se fue yendo a la izquierda, donde estaba el bosque. Cuando estaba cerca de los árboles notó un dolor muy fuerte en su pierna izquierda y cayó al suelo,se dio cuenta de que había pisado una trampa para osos "Tiene que ser una broma"pensó. Rápidamente disparó a los zombies que se le acercaban pero el dolor en la pierna y el estar tumbado no le ayudaba. Bill quería ir a ayudarle pero si rompía la formación todos morirían ya que Zoey y Francis cubrían su espalda él las suyas,lo único que podía hacer era acabar con los zombies. No tardaron mucho en llegar a la colina,pero Zoey se dio cuenta de que Louis no estaba "¿Bill donde esta Louis?"Francis estaba igual de preocupado, pese a que no se llevaba muy bien con Louis no le deseaba la muerte "De repente empezó a ir mas lento,se fue acercando al bosque y piso una trampa para osos" "¿Por que no le ayudaste?"preguntó histérica "Si lo hubiera hecho los cuatro estaríamos muertos" "A que esperamos,vamos a por el"dijo Francis "Lo siento,no podéis"dijo uno de los hombres "¿Por que?"dijo Zoey,no iba a dejar morir a Louis así "Es una horda gigante,gastaremos todas los balas antes de haber matado a la mitad" "No podemos abandonarle"dijo Bill "Lo se,vamos a pasar al plan B" "¿Y cual es?" "Usar un RPJ" "¿¡Te has vuelto loco!?"gritó Bill "¡Lo vais a matar!"dijo Francis "Es eso o lo abandonamos"Bill miró a Louis y vio que cada vez le costaba mas mantener a la horda alejada "Hazlo,rápido" "Lo usaremos y mataremos al resto con las demás armas"entonces el hombre se preparo para usar el RPJ "¿Seguro que funcionara?" preguntó Francis "No lo se,pero no queda mucho tiempo" "Casi todos los zombies están cerca de Louis,si disparan podrían darle"dijo Zoey. Bill sabía que tenía razón,pero Louis no tenía mucho tiempo. Poco después el hombre cogió el RPJ.

Cada segundo que pasaba a Louis le parecía que pasaban horas,la pierna le dolía bastante y solo le quedaba un cargador hasta que..."Mierda"dijo al ver que su arma ya no tenía balas. Los zombies se acercaban corriendo pero escuchó algo que venía de la colina y al mirar vio un cohete así que se tapó la cara justo antes de que el explotara. Cuando explotó sintió un dolor muy fuerte en su brazo y al mirarlo vio que tenía bastante metralla,pero se dio cuenta de que aun quedaban varios zombies así que,sin pensárselo dos veces,sacó su pistola y comenzó a disparar. Era muy difícil con una mano pero tenía que intentarlo. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que dispararon otro misil,pero esta vez no le dio tiempo a cubrirse y la metralla se le incrustó en la cabeza,lo que hizo que se quedara inmóvil en el suelo.

Gracias al segundo misil no quedaban tantos zombies y empezaron a matar al resto con las otras armas. Poco después varios hombres salieron del bosque "¡Bandidos!" gritó uno de los hombres. Los bandidos acabaron con el resto de los zombies y comenzaron a disparar a los supervivientes "¡Hay que irse!"gritó otro soldado "¡No podemos dejarle atrás!"gritó Zoey "No tenemos elección" "Pero-" "Zoey hay que irse"dijo Bill. Zoey no quería irse pero no tenía elección "¡Todos a los coches,vamos!"ordenó un hombre. El grupo se subió al todo terreno junto con dos soldados mientras que el resto se subido al camión abandonando a Louis.

Estuvieron todo el viaje en silencio,nadie sabía que decir,solo escuchaban al conductor hablar de vez en cuando con la radio. Francis solo podía pensar en las veces que se metió con Louis pero él jamás le dijo nada. Ahora daría lo que fuese para que no hubiese muerto. Se arrepentía de todo,pero no podía cambiar el pasado.

Zoey solo podía pensar en todas esas veces que bromeaba con Louis,cuando se reían...porque,aunque fuese solo unos segundos,esa bromas y esas risas le hacía olvidar que estaban en medio de un infierno,le hacía olvidar la muerte de sus padres. El era su amigo,casi su hermano y jamas lo olvidaría.

Bill solo se sentía culpable,si le hubiese ayudado quizás no habría muerto pero¿si le hubiese ayudado,los zombies les hubieran matado?Jamas podrá olvidar que Louis murió por su culpa¿podría haber otra manera de haber hecho esto sin que muriese?es posible,pero ya no se puede hacer nada,solo sobrevivir y acabar con los bandidos. Sino su muerte sería en vano. No podía permitirlo. No lo haría. Ninguno de ellos lo haría.


	3. Capitulo 3

_**CAPITULO 3:LOS SUMINISTROS**_

 _ **(Arreglado)**_

 **Seis meses después**

Ya había pasado tres meses desde que el grupo llegó al refugio,bueno no todos. El refugio era muy grande,lleno de comida,armas y munición. Había docenas de habitaciones,varias cocinas,salas donde podían descansar,zonas de practica de tiro y lucha,un par de salas medicas y unas cuantas duchas. Estaba rodeado por un muro de hormigón y,detrás de el,una valla y en cada esquina había una torre.

Los supervivientes habían cambiado bastante estos seis meses;Bill llevaba otra ropa militar,pero seguía llevando su boina y tenía algo mas de pelo y barba. Zoey tenía una sudadera algo mas clara y gruesa que la que tenía con unos pantalones marrones claros y el pelo algo mas largo. Y Francis llevaba una camiseta y pantalones caqui con su chaleco y algo mas de barba y pelo.

Se hacían llamar "La resistencia"eran un grupo de personas que luchaban contra los militares y los bandidos. Les explicaron quienes eran los bandidos y que hacían. Los bandidos eran un grupo de personas que viven en el bosque que se dedican a robar y matar.

Un mes después de que empezara el apocalipsis los tres grupos(militares,resistencia y bandidos)habían estado peleando. Al principio los militares eran los que más les daban problemas,pero hace dos mese ya casi habían acabado con ellos,hacía dos semanas que no veían rastro de ellos. Los bandidos han estado dando mucha guerra, aunque últimamente han estado mas calmados,pero siguen dando problemas.

Al principio el grupo(Bill,Zoey y Francis)estuvieron buscando a Louis. Al día siguiente de llegar al refugio fueron a buscarle pero solo encontraron la trampa vacía con un rastro de sangre que llevaba al bosque. Estuvieron varios días siguiendo el rastro pero lo perdieron,aunque siguieron buscando. El grupo siempre tenía la esperanza de encontrarlo,los demás no lo creían pero siguieron buscando con la esperanza de encontrar su campamento.

Un mes después de empezar a buscar encontraron una cabaña. Al entran encontraron un montón de sangre,pero ni rastro de Louis o de el campamento. Después de eso tanto Bill como Francis perdieron la esperanza pero Zoey no. Después de varios días Bill convenció a Zoey de que Louis había muerto. Aunque no le gustara tenía que asimilar que había muerto y superar su muerte cuanto antes.

Ahora todo el grupo tenían que hacer algo. Desde hace una semana habían estado recibiendo unas transmisiones que decían coordenadas de donde había una caja de suministros. Cuando recibieron la primera transmisión pensaron que era cosa de los bandidos,pero fueron. Al llegar no vieron a los bandidos y al abrir la caja vieron que estaba llena de suministros. Siguieron yendo a las coordenadas pero poco después empezaron a aparecer los bandidos. Ahora estaban hablando de que hacer "¿Que opináis?"preguntó Bill "No se,no creo que esto salga bien" "Siempre dices lo mismo Tomas"dijo Francis "Pero tiene razón,en el último ataque varios de nosotros casi mueren"dijo Marcos "Por eso necesitamos esos suministros"dijo un medico de nombre Laura "Podríamos poner francotiradores en posiciones elevadas para que sirvan de apoyo"sugirió Zoey "Estoy de acuerdo"dijo Francis "Bien haremos esto"dijo el líder llamado Ed "La caja esta aquí"dijo señalando una zona del mapa "Quiero que el grupo de francotiradores A esté aquí mientras que el B estará aquí"ordeno señalando dos zonas elevadas. El grupo de francotiradores estaba dividido en A y B,cada uno liderado por una persona,en el caso del A lo lideraba Zoey y en el del B un chico llamado Matias. En el equipo de asalto era igual,el A lo lideraba Bill y el B Francis "El equipo de asalto A estará aquí y el B aquí"dijo señalando otras dos zonas en el mapa "¿Todo claro?"todo el mundo asintió "Bien,preparar vuestro equipo"ordenó. Todos fueron a preparar el equipo.

Bill estaba hablando con unos miembros de su unidad mientras Francis fue a hablar con Zoey "¿Estas bien?" "Si¿Por qué?" "Esta vez la caja esta en la colina y quería saber si-"pero Zoey le interrumpió "Estoy bien,hace tiempo que lo supere" "¿Segura?" "Si. Vamos a prepararnos"Zoey agradecía su preocupación ya que esta vez la caja estaba en la colina donde Louis murió. Aunque ir allí sabía que la afectaría no se lo dijo para no preocuparle.

Todos empezaron a subir a los coches para ir a la colina. Zoey acababa de subir con su grupo "¿Crees que esto la afectara?"preguntó Bill a Francis "Me a dicho que no pero claramente esta mintiendo"respondió "Intentemos acabar lo antes posible" "¡Eh vamos,no tenemos todo el día!"gritó uno de la unidad de Francis "Ya vamos"


	4. Capitulo 4

_**LA GENTE DEL BOSQUE**_

Cuatro coches se dirigían a la colina para conseguir los suministros. Después de una hora llegaron "Bien,que todos se coloquen en sus posiciones"ordenó Tomas. Zoey se dirigió a una zona elevada cerca de la colina "¿Es cierto?"preguntó Matías a Zoey y esta le miró extrañada "Lo de tu compañero¿es cierto que murió aquí?"Zoey suspiró "Si" "¿Estás bien?" "Preocupémonos de cubrir a los demás"Matías decidió no hacer más preguntas "Vosotros dos,quedaos allí. Tu conmigo"ordenó Matías a sus compañeros "Chicos,colocaos ahí,cubrir la zona derecha"dijo Zoey a su unidad "Nosotros nos encargamos de la zona izquierda"dijo Matías.

"Francis,necesito que tú y tu unidad os encarguéis de esa zona"dijo Bill "Ya vamos. Chicos ya habéis oído" "¿Nosotros que hacemos?"preguntó uno de los hombres de la unidad de Bill "Tu y yo iremos a por la caja. Los demás ir con Francis y cubrirnos"todos asintieron y se colocaron es posición "Vamos hijo" "Si señor"

Bill y el otro hombre,Logan,se dirigieron a la caja. Por el camino Bill vio la trampa de osos que Louis pisó hace unos meses 'Mejor que lo vea yo que alguno de los otros'pensó "Ahí está la caja"dijo Logan "Ya vemos la caja"dijo Bill por su radio "Os veo"dijo Zoey "Nosotros también"dijo Francis. Bill y Logan se empezaron a acercar a la caja cuando los bandidos salieron del bosque "¡Bandidos!"gritó Logan y el y Bill se pusieron a cubierto. Todos comenzaron a disparar contra los bandidos y los bandidos contra ellos "Bill,Logan volver"ordenó Tomas por la radio "Negativo,no podemos movernos"gritó Bill. Logan comenzó a disparar pero uno de los bandidos le disparó en el pecho y cayó al suelo "¡Logan!"Bill disparó contra los bandidos y puso a Logan a cubierto "¡Han dado a Logan!"todos disparaban pero los bandidos eran demasiados "Aguanta hijo"dijo Bill pero Logan estaba muy herido y perdió el conocimiento "¿Logan?"le tomó el pulso pero no tenía "Logan a caído"dijo por la radio "¡Bill sal de ahí!"dijo uno de la unidad de Bill unos segundos después "No puedo ni asomar la cabeza,tenéis que quitármelos de encima" "Eso intentamos"dijo Matías "¡Que todo el mundo se largue de ahí,ahora!"ordenó Ed por la radio "Pero Bill sigue ahí"dijo Tomas "¡Es una orden!"Tomas suspiró y habló por la radio "Subir a los coches,ya" "Yo no me voy sin Bill"dijo Francis "Yo tampoco"dijo Zoey "Chicos,Ed a dicho-"pero Francis le interrumpió "Me importa una mierda lo que diga¡no le voy a dejar atrás!no volveré a cagarla. Vosotros subíos a los coche y largaos de aquí" "Pero-" "¡Tomas largo!"dijo Zoey "Zoey esto también va por ti,lárgate"dijo Francis "Bill también es mi amigo,no le voy a dejar atrás" "¡Que todos se suban a los coches!"ordenó Tomas y luego le habló a Francis "Os dejaremos un coche"entonces Tomas se fue con los demás "Chicos largaos"dijo Matías a su unidad y esta se fue "Matías vete tú también"dijo Zoey "Si vosotros os quedáis yo también" "Matías-" "No voy a discutir contigo Zoey" "Os vais todos"dijo Bill "No viejo,tu dijiste que nadie se queda atrás"dijo Francis "La próxima vez me quedaré callado"

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Bill pudo correr junto a los demás "¡Esta es tu oportunidad,corre!"dijo Francis y Bill se fue. Cuando llegó todos se subieron al coche "Francis arranca,vamos"dijo Bill y Francis arrancó pero los bandidos también tenían un coche y les persiguieron "Zoey,Matías acabar con ellos"ordenó Bill y Zoey y Matías empezaron a disparar contra los bandidos. Llegaron a un acantilado y estaban en el borde "¡Si no acabáis con ellos nos tiraran!"dijo Francis pero en cuestión de segundos los bandidos los empujaron y cayeron por el vacío y acabaron en el agua.

La caída había roto las ventanas y el interior del coche estaba lleno de agua. Zoey era la única que estaba despierta pero veía todo borroso. Notaba que apenas tenía oxigeno pero pudo ver que tres personas entraban en el coche. Una agarró a Bill,otra agarró a Francis y la última la agarró a ella y a Matías. Las tres personas empezaron a nadar hacía la superficie. Cuando estaba fuera vio que una de las personas sacaba a Matías y la que la ayudó a salir la sacó del agua y la dejó en el suelo. Zoey empezó a toser y seguía sin poder ver bien. Unos segundos después escuchó a los hombres hablar "Lo sé"dijo una voz,no había podido escuchar toda lo conversación "¿Qué vamos hacer?"dijo otra persona,por la voz Zoey se dio cuenta de que tendría mas o menos su edad "Avisaremos al campamento y que decidan ellos"dijo el segundo hombre "Me parece bien"respondió el primer hombre y el otro se fue pero Zoey pudo escuchar que hablaba con alguien más,seguramente este hablando por radio. Unos segundos después escuchó un caballo relinchar "Tranquilo chico"dijo el primer hombre pero Zoey no le podía ver "Es muy nervioso"dijo el chico "Lo sé,pero ya sabes que es el que mas" "Ya,sigo sin saber porque solo tú puedes montarle" "Porque solo me deja a mi montarle"los dos hombres se rieron un poco. Zoey intentó sentarse y el chico la vio "Se está despertando"uno de los hombres se acercó a ella,era algunos años mayor que ella. Tenía el pelo corto y la piel un poco oscura,era hispano o algo así "Yo que tú no me forzaría demasiado,has sufrido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza" "¿Quiénes sois?" "Los buenos"dijo el otro hombre a lo lejos. Zoey solo pudo ver que tenía la piel oscura. Los dos hombres se miraron y el hispano asintió y se alejó mientras que el otro hombre empezó a acercarse. Zoey notó que pronto se desmayaría "Cuanto tiempo"dijo el hombre "¿Qué?"Zoey le miró mejor pero aun no podía verle bien "Hola,Zoey"Zoey recoció su voz "¿Louis?"entonces Zoey se desmayó.


	5. Capitulo 5

_**LA CIUDAD**_

Zoey empezó a abrir los ojos y vio que estaba en una camioneta junto Francis,Bill y Matías,solo que estos seguían dormidos. También vio que al lado de la camioneta había tres personas siguiendo la camioneta en los caballos,también se dio cuenta de que los cuatro estaban atados. En un momento,la camioneta se paró y unos hombres les bajaron de ella. Uno de ellos se dio cuenta de que Zoey estaba despierta "La chica está despierta"avisó al resto "No pasa nada. Llevarlos abajo"dijo el hombre del rió.

El rió. Zoey se acordó de que vio a Louis,así que lo buscó con la mirada y lo vio llevando a los caballos a un sitio "Vamos"le dijo un hombre y Zoey obedeció. Los hombres la llevaron,junto a los demás,a una especie de sótano y los dejaron en una especie de celda improvisada,aun atados. Zoey se sentó en el suelo intentado asimilar lo que había pasado. Unos minutos después,los demás se despertaron "¿Qué ha pasado?"preguntó Francis "Los bandidos nos tiraron al rió y otras personas nos salvaron"respondió Zoey "¿Sabes quiénes son?" "Solo conozco a uno de ellos" "¿Qué quieres decir?"preguntó Bill "Sé que parece una locura,pero he visto a Louis" "¿Qué?"dijeron Francis y Bill a la vez "Pensé que había muerto"dijo Matias "Y nosotros también"dijo Bill "¿Segura que era él?"preguntó Francis "Estoy segura"entonces el hispano bajó al sótano "Me alegra saber que estáis despiertos" "¿Qué sitio es este?"preguntó Bill "Un lugar donde nos refugiamos" "¿Quiénes sois?" "Supervivientes" "¿Dónde-?"pero no pudo acabar la frase "No os puedo decir mucho más" "Pues déjame hablar con quien esté al mando" "No puedo" "¿Qué pasa aquí?"dijo un hombre bastante cabreado mientras bajaba las escaleras "Aiden yo me encargo" "No,soy yo quién decide en estas situaciones"dijo sacando un arma "Guarda eso" "No¿a cuanta gente hemos perdido por cosas como esta?" "Tenemos que hacer esto bien" "Lo mas importante es proteger a los nuestros,y eso haré" "Aiden"dijo un hombre y Bill,Francis y Zoey le reconocieron al instante "¿Qué quieres?"preguntó Aiden "Guarda el arma,yo me ocupo de esto"dijo Louis bajando al sótano "No me digas"dijo sarcásticamente "Aiden vete"dijo el hispano "¿Por qué?en estas situaciones-" "Yo soy el jefe de campo y ahora decido yo. Si no te gusta puedes hablar con el consejo" "Cuando nos ataquen,no seré yo el que tenga sangre en las manos"dijo mientras guardaba el arma y se iba "Gracias Luke "No hay porque darlas. Estoy arriba"entonces Luke se fue dejando a Louis con su antiguo grupo. Louis había cambiado bastante,tenía una camiseta corta y un chándal marrón. También tenía el pelo corto y un poco de barba "Hola chicos" "¿Hola?Hace seis meses que te dimos por muerto¿y nos dices eso?"dijo Francis "Bueno¿Qué querías que hiciese?estuve casi un mes sin poder andar y no puedo irme de aquí" "¿No puedes o no quieres?" "Francis"dijo Bill "¿Por qué no podías salir de aquí?" "Tenía una deuda,por decirlo de alguna manera. Después de que me llevaran aquí me dijeron que si quería que me curasen y luego irme tendría que trabajar una temporada,así que acepté el trato. Estuve un mes recuperándome y luego me puse a trabajar" "¿Cuánto tiempo tienes que estar aquí?" "Me puedo ir desde hace cuatro meses" "¿Y por qué no te has ido?"preguntó Zoey "Bueno¿irme a donde?no tenía ni idea de donde estabais y,aunque me recuperé,no podía andar demasiado. Si me iba de aquí,prácticamente me estaba suicidando" "¿Así que era mejor unirse a los bandidos?"dijo Francis "¿De qué estás hablando?" "Los bandidos son los únicos que viven en el bosque,y cuando pisaste la trampa para osos,los bandidos te cogieron" "Ellos no eran los bandidos,jamás me uniría a ellos. Si fuéramos los bandidos¿creéis que me hubiesen ayudado,o que os habríamos sacado del agua?No somos los malos"de repente un hombre bajó al sótano "¿Louis,todo bien?" "Si" "Vale¿por qué no vas al establo para asegurarte de que no ocurre nada?" "Claro"respondió con un suspiro y se fue mientras que el hombre empezó a hablar "Siento lo de la celda y lo de ataros,pero es por seguridad. Me llamo Ryan" "Quiero hablar con el que esté al mando"exigió Bill "Bien,habla conmigo" "Queremos saber donde estamos y que hacemos aquí" "Estáis en nuestro refugio y estáis encerrados porque no hemos decidido que hacer con vosotros" "¿De qué hablas?"preguntó Matías "Estamos discutiendo si es buena idea que dejemos quedaros aquí o no,solo eso. Estoy seguro de que Louis os ha dicho lo de la deuda" "Si,pero no necesitamos quedarnos"dijo Francis "Eso lo dirá el médico,por ahora os quedareis aquí"entonces Ryan se fue dejándolos solos.

Ya era de noche. Habían separado al grupo por seguridad,o eso les habían dicho y todavía seguían atados. Zoey estaba dormida pero empezó a despertarse. Poco después de despertarse escuchó una voz "Siento haberos hecho pasar un mal rato" 'Louis'pensó "No tienes porque disculparte"dijo mientras le miraba "Siento que si debo disculparme,y también daros una explicación" "Ya nos dijiste que no tenías otra opción" "Ya,pero aunque no hubiese pisado ese cepo,no me habría ido con vosotros" "¿Por qué?" "Los primeros días de la infección estuve con Luke,es el que os defendió contra Aiden. Pero un día,el edificio en el que estábamos se derrumbó y el quedó atrapado. Me hizo prometerle que buscaría a su hermana y a sus sobrinos. Si ella no estaba en el refugio de La Resistencia,me hubiera ido a buscarla" "Supongo que ella está aquí,por eso no te has ido" "Así es. Cuando supe que ella estaba a aquí y que Luke estaba vivo quería irme con vosotros,pero no sabía donde estabais,ni siquiera sabía donde estaba yo. Lo siento" "No pasa nada¿Crees que puedes convencer a vuestro líder de que no haremos nada?" "No creo,yo no decido esas cosas ni influyo. Y no hay que convencer al líder,hay que convencer al consejo" "¿Tenéis con consejo?" "Si,es mejor que tener un líder"los dos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Louis se levantó de su silla "Bueno,te dejo dormir,pero toma"dijo mientras le daba algo de comida "Gracias" "No me las des. A demás necesitaras fuerzas para mañana" "¿Por qué?" "Aún no hay nada decidido,pero os pondrán a trabajar. Pero solo a ti,los demás no están en condiciones" "¿Están bien?" "Tienen unos cuantos huesos rotos y contusiones. Tu eres la única que está en condiciones" "¿Y en que trabajaré?" "Creo que empezaras el día conmigo. Hasta mañana"con esto Louis se fue y Zoey se comió la comida y luego se durmió,o al menos lo intentó.


	6. Capitulo 6

_**PRIMER DÍA DE TRABAJO**_

Zoey estaba dormida en su pequeña celda cuando escuchó a alguien entrar,se despertó y le miró "Buenos días"dijo Ryan pero Zoey no respondió "No hablas mucho,no pasa nada,de todos modos hoy no trabajaras conmigo. Te he traído algo de ropa,te será mas cómodo trabajar con esta que con la que llevas puesta" "¿Por qué tengo que trabajar si nos echareis dentro de poco?" "Aún no está claro y para que tengáis una buena imagen,hay que trabajar"Zoey miró hacia otro lado "Vale,se que tu y tus amigos nos odias y que no os fiáis de nosotros,pero tus amigos está muy mal y no sobrevivirán si os echamos" "¿Y por qué nos ayudáis?" "Porque es lo que hacemos"Ryan le dio la ropa. Zoey la miró y vio que la ropa era una camiseta de manga corta y unos pantalones cortos "Vístete y sube cuando estés lista"Ryan abrió la puerta de la celda y volvió a salir.

Zoey se cambió y salió en pocos minutos y vio que aún era muy pronto,apenas había salido el sol "Bien ya estás. Sígueme"Zoey comenzó a seguirlo y aprovechó para mirar la base,que mas bien era un pueblo. Las calles eran bastante anchas y había muchas casas a los lados de diferentes tamaños "¿A dónde vamos?" "Tu vas a trabajar con Louis,yo tengo que encargarme de algunas cosas"a Zoey se le había olvidado que Louis le dijo que empezaría el día con él pero se alegró de que trabajaría vigilando el refugio o algo parecido.

En pocos minutos llegaron a un huerto que tenía diferentes verduras y en otra zona había arboles con distinta fruta "Pensé que iba a trabajar con Louis"dijo extrañada "Y así es,él trabaja aquí" "¿Trabaja en un huerto?" "Ryan"dijo Louis acercándose "¿Qué tal vas Lou?"dijo mientras se daban la mano seguido de un abrazo rápido "Como siempre¿tu?" "Aiden va hacer que me estalle la cabeza"los dos se rieron "¿Cómo estas Zoey?"preguntó Louis mirándola "¿Trabajas en un huerto?" "Pensabas que trabajaba vigilando o algo relacionado con armas¿verdad?"Zoey no dijo nada pero Louis se dio cuenta de que había acertado por la expresión que tenía "Gracias Ryan,yo me encargo" "Sin problema. Luego nos vemos"Zoey miró como Ryan se iba alejando y luego miró a Louis "No hace falta que vuelvas a preguntar. Trabajo en el huerto" "¿Por qué?tienes muy buena puntería,deberías estar vigilado o algo parecido" "Todos los que trabajan porque tienen una deuda no pueden usar armas" "Pero tu ya la cumpliste" "Si,pero me acabó gustando esto" "¿Cultivar verduras?" "No solo cultivo comida,también cuido el ganado y a los caballos" "Pero si antes de esto eras un oficinista¿como sabes-?" "Él que se encargaba de esto me enseñó,ahora él está al borde de la muerte y soy el único que puede hacer esto. Además,aquí no tengo que estar pendiente de los zombies ni nada parecido"Zoey se dio cuenta de que a Louis le costaba hablar de aquel hombre,para ella,perder a gente ya era una rutina "Bueno¿te enseño esto o no?" "Vamos"los dos entraron en el huerto y Zoey vio que al otro lado del huerto había mas casas "Este sitio es enorme"pensó "Mi trabajo es muy simple,tengo que revisar las frutas y las verduras todos los días,asegurarme de que están en buenas condiciones y las que están listas las recojo y las guardo en unas cajas. Luego,otros se encargan de llevarlas a un almacén" "No parece muy difícil" "Ya iras viendo,pero esto es solo la parte del huerto" "Parece que eres él que mas trabaja"dijo con humor "Cuando te acostumbras,no parece tanto. Venga,tenemos trabajo"

Después de una hora,habían terminado con el huerto. Louis estaba llevando las cajas fuera del huerto cuando Zoey se dio cuenta de que Louis no llevaba armas,solo un cuchillo que lo llevaba a la cintura "Y si ya no tienes una deuda,¿por qué no llevas armas?" "Porque no salgo al exterior y son bastante molestas a la hora de trabajar" "Ya pero-" "Los zombies no nos atacan,si es lo que ibas a decir" "Todos los refugios acaban cayendo,por los zombies o los militares o le que sea" "¿Piensas lo mismo de tu base,la de La Resistencia?"Zoey no dijo nada "Lo sabia" "Pero allí tenemos muros,perímetros,gente armada" "Aquí estamos en medio del bosque,donde hay pocos zombies,y tenemos varias trampas" "Vale pero el sitio sería mas seguro si tuvieseis mas armas y la gente estuviese armada"Louis dejó la caja en el suelo y pensó unos segundos "Ven conmigo" "¿A donde?" "Ya lo veras"

Anduvieron unos minutos hasta que llegaron a una plaza llena de gente "Si que madrugáis" "Hace un buen rato que todo el mundo está despierto,pero mira"Zoey miró la plaza y vio a los adultos hablando y riendo mientras los niños jugaban con una pelota,canicas y otro tipo de juguetes "Es como si…"Zoey no tenía palabras "No hubiese pasado nada"Zoey le miró y Louis siguió hablando "Por eso casi nadie lleva armas ni tenemos a gente patrullando. Hacemos todo lo posible para que la gente crea que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad,para que los chavales no sean asesinos sin alma. Intentamos recuperar la vida que perdimos hace mucho tiempo" "¿Por eso no volviste?"dijo molesta "Zoey-" "¿Sabes lo que fue para nosotros?estuvimos mas de un mes buscándote. Me decía a mí misma que te íbamos a encontrar escondido en alguna cabaña o algo parecido,y has estado escondido detrás de estos muros" "Zoey,se que no puedo decir ni hacer nada que haga que algunos de vosotros me perdone,pero sabes que no tenía elección"Zoey solo suspiró "¡Louis!"gritó una voz que se iba acercando "Luke"respondió cundo vio al hombre "Te fui a buscar al huerto pero no estabas" "Perdona,le estaba enseñando una cosa a Zoey"Luke miró rápidamente a Zoey y luego volvió a mirar a Louis "De todos modos,ya va siendo hora de desayunar" "¿Tienes hambre?"preguntó Louis mirando a Zoey "Si,mucha"


End file.
